kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2
Facing "Cannibal Candy" II is the 2nd episode of the Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai (Unbreakable Machine-Doll) anime. It is to aired on October 14. Raishin Akabane manages to catch Magnus' attention, and while doing so, he gets a glimpse of one of the latter's Automatons, who resembles his late sister, Nadeshiko. The next day, Felix Kingsfort, head of the Disciplinary Committee, asks Raishin to investigate and defeat Cannibal Candy, as part of a valuable deal. Summary Jumping out of the broken window, Charlotte Belew and Sigmund see Raishin confronting Magnus. However, as one of Magnus' Automatons defends the latter, Raishin catches a glimpse of her face, and is reminded of his deceased sister, Nadeshiko. Before Magnus and his Automatons leave, Raishin stops them, intending to pass a white bottle to him, only to be surrounded by Magnus' six Automatons with their swords pointing at him. Charlotte silently thinks about how Magnus is the greatest genius in the Academy. Undeterred, Raishin smirks and cooly passes the bottle to one of the Automatons, which Magnus accepts and walks away. Yaya then apologizes for her inability to protect him earlier on. Back in his dormitory room, he showers and quietly accepts that he is unable to defeat Magnus. The next day, he and Yaya encounter Felix Kingsfort, the head of the Disciplinary Committee and a member of The Rounds. As Raishin leaves, Felix says he would like to discuss a deal with him after class, and hints he would offer an entry into the Walpurgis Night as a reward. After class, Charlotte notices Raishin speaking to Felix, while Sigmund asks if she is ready to defeat them, now that they have saved her before. Proclaiming her pride as a Belew family member, she states she is determined to defeat anyone. In an office, Felix briefs Raishin about the perpetrator, Cannibal Candy, who has devoured several Automatons, and is related to the disappearance of some students. He comments that as Raishin is a new student, he cannot be suspected of being the perpetrator, and moreover, he is a capable fighter. Thus, he wants Raishin to defeat Cannibal Candy. Suddenly, Risette Norden, the vice head of the Disciplinary Committee, enters the office and informs that another partially devoured Automaton has been found. At the crime scene, Raishin notices that the victim's magic circuit is missing, to which Felix replies it is the perpetrator's modus operandi. Feeling scared, Charlotte leaves the scene, despite Raishin's attempt to stop her. Seeing this sense of fear even amongst top students, he then finally agrees to investigate this case. Later, Risette and Raishin walk to the school gardens, where Risette privately discusses her suspicions for the case. Commenting that Sigmund is a Banned Doll who once committed atrocities against humans, Risette believes that Cannibal Candy uses a Banned Doll. Back at his room, Raishin tells Yaya they will start their investigation. Just then, Charlotte appears below his room's window, and asks for a date, which Raishin accepts. The next morning, Charlotte claims that her suggestion of a date is actually a bait, to attract Cannibal Candy. Reminding Charlotte that she suggested a date, Raishin takes her out on an actual date, despite her protests. Seeing them leave, Yaya cries out of jealousy, but is comforted by Sigmund. During the date, Raishin and Charlotte explore town as they begin to know each other better. Charlotte is shocked to find out that Raishin has only pursued puppetry for two years, and yet aims to become the Wiseman. After dinner, Charlotte remarks that Felix is a treasured friend for looking out for her, because she has been making enemies in school unknowingly. Thus, she believes that accepting Felix's dates would increase the number of enemies she has. Additionally, she has her own motivations to become the Wiseman. A while later, Raishin buys a present for Yaya. As they return to the school gate, they are surprised to see a crowd of students, and realize Cannibal Candy has struck again. Worrying for Yaya's safety, Raishin dashes off, leaving Charlotte behind. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes